1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device.
2. Related Art
In computer networking environment, various information contents are open to public. The information contents are provided with titles and stored in storages of servers. Locations of the information contents are indicated by, for example, URLs. The servers may publish summarized content information, e.g., feed information, which includes the URL and the title of the content information. Formats of the feed information may be, for example, RSS and Atom. A software program to manipulate a terminal device to obtain the feed information from the server is known. If such a program is installed in a terminal device, the terminal device uses a URL to access and obtains the feed information. When the feed information is obtained, the terminal device generates a title of content information included in the feed information and displays the title on a display screen for a user to view. When the user designates (for example, clicks on) the title, the terminal device activates browser software and accesses a URL of the content information corresponding to the feed information. Thus, the content information can be obtained and presented to the user by the terminal device.
The software program to manipulate the feed information can be used in, for example, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having a printing function and a scanning function. In such a configuration, relevant data concerning the content information included in the obtained feed information (e.g., a title of the content information, last-updated date of the content information, summarized information of the content, and a URL of the content information) may be displayed in a scrolling line.